Sonic vs. Rayman
Sonic vs Rayman is an episode of DBX, featuring Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog and Rayman from the eponymous franchise. Interlude Who of these famous videogame heroes will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Sonic and Rayman were walking and they saw each other and Sonic said. Sonic: Let's fight too see who of us is better. Rayman: Okay, hedgehog!. Both are put in their combat positions. HERE WE GO!!! Fight Sonic and Rayman ran to each other and beat and kicked, but Sonic had the upper hand and he kicked Rayman aside and gave him a Spindash and then started hitting him kick and Rayman tried to hit him, failing all the punches and Sonic then decided to run in circles and said. Sonic: You're too slow!. Rayman: What you are doing will not help you. Rayman flew up and hit Sonic in the back, knocking him down and making him stop running. Rayman: Ha, ha, take that!. Sonic got up and hit Rayman with a Homming Attack and shot down Rayman with Sonic Eagle. Sonic: Sonic Wind!. A tornado approached Rayman who quicly gets up and dodges. Rayman: Uff!. Sonic takes out his Caliburn Sword and tries to cut Rayman, who dodges some cuts of the sword, but was hit by others and when Sonic tried to stab Rayman, Rayman took out his Golden Fist and plugged it into Sonic's nose, knocking him down. Rayman: It seems that i have the advantage in this!. Sonic gets up and responds. Sonic: Let's see if you can with this?. Rayman: With what?. Sonic: With this!. Sonic brought out the 7 Chaos Emeralds and said. Sonic: Super Sonic style!. Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic. Rayman: That's nothing, you just changed your appearance. Rayman started hitting Sonic, but his punches did nothing to him. Rayman: But what?. Sonic: Chaos Control!. The time stopped and Sonic gave a lot of blows to Rayman and time returned to normal and Rayman went flying through the sky. Rayman took out a Laser-Washing Power that gave him the Heavy Metal Fist. Rayman: Let's do it!. Both flew and collided blows several times, generating earthquakes until they reached space, causing the moon to be destroyed in half and ended up returning to their normal forms. Sonic: Oh, shoot. Rayman: Ahhhh! The two were falling towards the earth, but Sonic remembered that be had the 7 Super Emeralds and he transformed into Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic: Now i'll show you!. Hyper Sonic flew and hit Rayman several times in the air, but Rayman pulled out a Laser-Washing Power, that gave Rayman to Vortex. Both: It's time to finish this!. Both hit and kicked several times, until they hit, causing a great cloud of smoke that covered them when their blows collided and ended up returning to their normal forms. Both: Oh no!. Both were going to fall to the ground and Sonic tried to hit Rayman, but Rayman hit Sonic in the nose knocking down the hedgehog. Rayman pulled out a Laser-Washing Power, what gave him the Shock Rocket and said. Rayman: Goodbye hedgehog!. The rocket exploded and flew Sonic to pieces and Rayman landed on the ground. "K.O." Rayman celebrated his victory. Results The winner is: Rayman Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero